1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an isolation displacement pin seat available for European and American gauge wiring tools, and especially to one in which orientation of use of a wiring tool is not limited, and suitable clamping and cutting of conductors can be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary isolation displacement pin can draw a conductor to the pin through a wiring tool, the conductor is moved into a slit provided on the isolation displacement pin, so that the pin can clamp the conductor in the cut and peeled cover of the insulation covering to complete connection of the conductor.
In using a pin seat for widely used isolation displacement connectors (IDC), including the main European and the American gauge pin seats, completely different wiring tools are required for these two gauges, these tools can only be used singly, i.e., an American gauge wiring tool can only be used for an American gauge pin seat, while an European gauge wiring tool can only be used for an European gauge pin seat, they cannot be interchanged. In use, such limitation results in a wiring tool of certain gauge that must be used for the same gauge of pin seat. This not only is inconvenient in use, but also costs more in that two different gauges of wiring tools must be bought for use.
In view of this, an isolation displacement pin seat was provided available for different gauge wiring tools including the KATT type IDC BLOCK produced by the English company MOD-TAP, which can be used on the AT&T (American gauge), the MOD-TAP and the Krone (European gauge) wiring tools. A Taiwanese patent No. 84217082 titled "ISOLATION DISPLACEMENT CONNECTOR AVAILABE FOR MULTIPLE GAUGE OF WIRING TOOLS" as shown in FIG. 1 also stated that it is suitable for the European and the American gauge wiring tools. However, it has basically some defects. The function as well as its related structures of wiring tools of different gauges are described below in reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional pin seat available for multiple gauge wiring tools is provided with a positioning groove 11 to hold therein an isolation displacement pin 12 having a slit thereon. A plurality of recessses 13 are provided on both sides of the body 10 of the pin seat, and an internal guiding plate 14 is provided in each recess 13. The pin seat of such a structure is available for the European gauge wiring tools 20 as shown in FIG. 2 and the American gauge wiring tools 30 as shown in FIG. 3. Basically, the European gauge wiring tool 20 is provided on the top thereof with a sunken portion 22 having two triangular pressing blocks 24, 26 oppositely provided in the middle thereof. Two guiding pieces 28 are provided at the outer ends of the triangular pressing blocks 24, 26, and a clamping mouth 200 is formed between these triangular pressing blocks 24, 26. The American gauge wiring tool 30 is provided on the front and the rear sides thereof with a sunken portion 31 respectively, and a thin sheet 33 is provided in the middle between the two sunken portions 31. The thin sheet 33 is provided at the top thereof with a clamping mouth 35 between two lateral plate portions 37, 39 thereof.
When the above stated isolation displacement pin seat available for different gauge wiring tools is used on one of the above mentioned European gauge wiring tools 20 or American gauge wiring tools 30, the wiring tool (no matter it is an European gauge wiring tool 20 or an American gauge wiring tools 30) must receive a conductor in a specific orientation by pressing. It is because the pin seat uses recesses 13 and internal guiding plates 14 that allows either of these two gauges to be used for engaging therewith. As an example, the European gauge wiring tool 20 is provided with a plain plate 202 at one side on the top thereof as shown in FIG. 2, the plain plate 202 shall be on the right end of the isolation displacement pin seat having the recesses 13 when the conductor is pressed and pierced and connected by a pin. If the tool is turned over 180 degrees to the countrary direction to render the plain plate 202 to be on the left end of the isolation displacement pin seat, it can not be pressed and pierced to be connected by the pin. The orientation in use thereof thus is limited. Operation of electric communication connectors used nowadays are often largely bothered by such limitation of orientation when they have been given with different fixed positions on the products in the production lines.
Further, from the drawings, we can see that operation of such existing isolation displacement pin seat available for different gauge wiring tools includes wire clamping and cutting when a conductor is placed between an isolation displacement pin and a wiring tool to be pressed and pierced for connection. However, the wiring tool and the isolation displacement pin seat are not given consideration of the problem which may be induced in wiring and cutting of the conductor. When the conductor is pressed and pierced and cut, the defects of undue clamping and pressing and incomplete cutting of the conductor may often occur.